


Through The Years

by SalvagedFeelings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Poetic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SteveRogers/BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Time - Freeform, atayoungage, bestmothereverSarahRogers, buckymovesin, steverogers - Freeform, warorphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalvagedFeelings/pseuds/SalvagedFeelings
Summary: The Rogers had no more money to pump into Steve's lungs and he was dead 3 times before the doctors pronounced him living.





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pre - Infinity War so no spoilers.

1922 : The Rogers had no more money to pump into Steve's lungs and he was dead 3 times before the doctors pronounced him living.

1924 : The Great Depression wasn't friendly to widows with no income and a small sickly boy.

1926-27 : When Steve spent his first day of school in the nurse's office and the last day being knocked down by an overweight boy two grades above him Sarah realized she couldn't make him go again.

1928 : Sarah juggled two jobs, a growing son, the constant loss of money and her boy's growing aspirations, with strength and faith.

1930 : Steve spent his year drowning in new social interaction and unfriendly faces in the hallways as his mother drowned in steam and sweat in the kitchen of her third job.

1932 : Sarah watched her frail child grow tougher and stronger and yet still too many pounds underweight.

1934 : Steve tried to stay relevant as a better, faster, healthier boy with the patriotic name helped his own mother with dinner and the dishes.

1935 : Bucky taught Steve how to keep from breaking all the bones in his hand when he punched.

1936 : Steve showed Bucky how to make Sarah tea, and how to whisk pretty girls to the rhythm of a fiddle like his father wanted to show him once he was older, and how the nice boys at church did on Saint Patrick's Day when his mother laughed them off, then danced with them anyway.

1937 : A beautiful funeral was attended by two boys dressed in their Sunday best, one shorter and crying and the other with an arm around him and a face that spoke of endless gratitude. 

1938 : After one too many sips of Irish Whiskey Bucky showed Steve how to kiss a girl to make her fall in love with you. A girl didn't end up falling that night.

1939 : Steve couldn't believe that anyone could be so brave; Bucky couldn't believe whole countries could be so stupid, much less the boy with a breathing problem and the color of the ocean in his eyes. 

1940 : Bucky couldn't hold a girl for more than a week, much less his liquor for more than a few hours, and a conversation for only a few minutes without mentioning the bravest, blondest boy he ever knew. Steve lived rejection and rejected resentment of the bravest, most incredible boy he ever knew.

1941 : A small syringe turned a small boy into a free man.

1942 : 107 became the number engraved at the tag that rested over their hearts and under their hands when they pledged their allegiance to their country.

1943 : The bombs were the background to the sound of Steve leading his heart and soul onto the battlefield. 

1945 : Bucky is terrified and evil is personified.

1946 : Steve lost his best friend and his own sense of self-preservation at the same time.

1947 : Steve forgot how to whisk pretty girls to the rhythm of a fiddle and remembered how to apologize and reschedule.

 

2014 : Steve apologized and rescheduled.

2015 : Nordic Gods brought back memories of ancient gaelic stories, told when the bible was knocked to the ground and the fiddle sang of pagan roots.

2016 : Steve didn't have any time left to reschedule.

 

2017 : Kingdoms fell, cars crashed, the protector became the protected.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted! Please leave some constructive criticism!


End file.
